My Light In The Dark
by Arcane Desires
Summary: Riku is lost in the dark, unable to make his way back home when he realizes just how much he needs Sora. He reaches out to him and Sora feels the pull on his heart. He finds his best friend and Riku can once again see the way home clearly. Songfic ONESHOT


**A/N: **Just another little songfic of the wonderful Riku and Sora that was co-written by my best friend (who doesn't have an account on here) and I had to write it. I cannot seem to get over my writers block on my fanfics but I am attempting to, the only things that come to mind and that I am able to write just now though however are Sora and Riku... It's close to home why but let's just say that Sora and Riku and this little fic fit me and my best friend so much. She was lost in the dark but I found her and brought her home and everything's ok now.

So here enjoy this or don't it's up to you. Will be updating my other stories asap I swear once my muse jumps away from Sora/Riku stuff anyway. lol

* * *

xXx

_You are, my light in the dark  
You are, the beating in my heart  
But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side?_

The silver haired teen wandered through the dark as he always did, his silver hair and bright green eyes the only thing that gave off any light in the almost pitch black that Riku had surrendered himself to as once again his thoughts turned to his best friend.

"Sora…." He muttered to himself as he sighed deeply remembering the last time he'd seen his friend before he was swallowed by the darkness in his heart.

_Your hair is dancing in the wind  
Your eyes are burning up my skin  
And I'm so happy when I see, that you are smiling back at me,_

An image of those spiky brown locks, brilliant blue eyes and baggy clothes on that slender body as he smiled up Riku, with a look of pure innocence. Always with the innocence and care. Sora's love for his friends never failed to astound those who met him, he'd do anything for those he cared about.

_You are leaving burnmarks on the ground  
Thank you God, for what I've found  
I don't know how, I don't know why  
But You're my angel in the night,_

Words sprang to mind, things that explained how he felt about Sora. He knew that now, it had taken him some time but he'd finally realised just what it was he felt and that Sora was actually so much more important to him than he'd ever known or cared to admit.

_You are, my light in the dark,  
You are, the beating in my heart  
Let me hold you now, just like days before you start to cry  
_

"Sora! Where are you? I need you. I'm trapped in this eternal dark and you are the only one who can save me!" Riku cried out, his vivid green eyes turning misty as they filled with tears. "You're my light. Save me from myself." The teen fell to his knees in desperation.

_You are, my light in the dark  
You are, the beating in my heart  
But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side,_

The brunette teen felt something tug at his heart, a pained feeling as if his body were telling him he should be somewhere or rather with someone. But that person was out of reach now, how was he meant to get him back? He'd been pushed away so many times.

_I try my best to satisfy, but all you do is wave me goodbye  
I don't know what I'm gonna do, but I'm so crazy about you  
Even if I don't know where to start  
Even if my love is tearing me apart,_

"Riku!" He yelled out his heart pulling him towards the darkness. Something was telling him he had to go, he had to find Riku, to save him, to tell him just how much he loved him. "Riku, I love you! I'm coming for you. I'll never rest until I have you back by my side!" And with that he dashed into the dark with renewed determination and the feeling that this time things would be different.

_I just know, that you and me  
We are always meant to be,_

"Sora?" Riku asked bewildered as a light began to break through the cloying darkness, his love was here, he was rescued and could be returned to his one true place by Sora's side for all time. "Sora! I'm here! Where are you?!" His eyes suddenly bright and and alive once more as his heart beat within his chest in a way it hadn't done for so long.

_You are, my light in the dark,  
You are, the beating in my heart  
Let me hold you now, just like days before you start to cry,_

"Sora…" Riku whispered as a figure stepped from the blinding light, achingly familiar, so beautiful, so innocent and so…warm with the love radiating from his smaller body as he dashed forward.

"Riku! I looked everywhere for you… I thought I'd lost you. I need you Riku please don't turn me away again. I…" His azure eyes sparkled with tears as they began to pour down his face.

"I know Sora. I'm here, I'm back. I won't leave you again. I need you to." Riku replied pulling Sora to him as he held him tight. Gods how he'd left such a special person, leaving him and turning his back on him so cruelly, going up against him he'd never understand now. He'd become so enthralled with the beauty of the night that the bright light of the day had faded into significance and Sora along with it.

_You are, my light in the dark,_

"Sora, you were the only light in my dark." He whispered as Sora buried his face in his shoulder.

_  
You are, the beating in my heart,_

"You were always the one to keep my heart beating Riku." Came the muffled response as the younger teen clung to the elder.

_Let me hold you now, just like days before you start to cry  
You are, my light in the dark,_

"Don't cry Sora, I won't leave you again. I never should have done it in the first place." He inhaled the sweet scent of his brunette best friend and sighed in contentment.

_You are, the beating in my heart,_

_But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side,_

"I thought I would just shrivel up and die if I didn't find you soon." He leaned back from the silver haired male, his legs still wrapped around Riku's waist and his arms slung around his shoulders. Big, blue eyes filled with such love and trust Riku couldn't help but smile back.

Moving his hand forward Riku cupped Sora's chin in his hand and gazed back at him, his expression matching Sora's perfectly and he leaned in and placed a brief and tender kiss on those soft, pouting lips. Sora gasped and kissed him back before Riku pulled away.

"Let's go home Sora. I can find my way with you by me side."

_You're my angel in the night._

xXx

_

* * *

  
_

**R n R will be much appreciated as will favs! So come on press the button, say hi and let me know what you think. Luff to all! XD**_  
_


End file.
